


finger the pink

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art Discourse, Experimental Style, M/M, This is an Anish Kapoor/Stuart Semple inspired Destiel fic, texting fic, that I wrote drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: D : he put his middle finger in my pink and took a pic of itS : ….S : you do realize how that soundsD : i cant believe that son of a bitch got his dirty hands on my pinkS : pls stop saying it like thatD : hes gonna pay for this





	

—

D : can u belive this fuckin dbag

S: its 3 am

D : he copyrighted a color

D : a color

D : who the fuck does he think he is

S : again

S : 3 am

—

D : he named it vantablack

D : fuckin pretensious dbag

S : so youll spell out pretentious but not douchebag

D : dick bag

D : but douchebag is good 2

—

S : are we talking abt Castiel

D : yes we are talking about no last name castiel

D : c a s t i e l

D: srsly he changed his name legally

D : no last name

D : dbag

S : hes not even that famous

S : doesnt he have like 1 sculpture that ppl talk abt

D : the chicago bean

D : everyone talks abt it

D : he called it cloud gate fkn wtv

D : he hates it when ppl call it the bean

D : so always call it the bean

S : thats what I called it

—

D : how is it even legal to copyright a color

S : technically he copyrighted the use of that color for art

D : fancypants lawyer

S : so just make your own color and copyright it back

D : that is childish and petty

D : what color should I make

—

D : hey did Kev change his number

S : Tran? maybe why

D : i need his help on this

D : kids a genius

—

K : why pink

D : bcause I like the color

D : so are you in

K : why do artists make so much drama

D : its part of the process

K : how much are you paying me

—

S : I cant believe you banned 1 person from using it

S : thats not even a thing

D : its totally a thing

S : you know someone is going to buy it and give it to him

D : which is illegal per the agreement of the sales you helped me on

D : so ha

D : ha

D : ha

S : very mature

—

D : he put his middle finger in my pink and took a pic of it

S : ….

S : you do realize how that sounds

D : i cant believe that son of a bitch got his dirty hands on my pink

S : pls stop saying it like that

D : hes gonna pay for this

—

D : i got that son of a bitch

D : i got him and the grubby paws that bought it for him

S : congrats

S : your petty drama is coming to fruit

D : HA

—

D : this isnt fair

S : i am 1 room over from you

S : why r u texting me at 2 am

S : we have another meet tmrrw for the settlement

D : hes really hot

D : he smells so good 

S : omg shut up

D : i cant sleep

S : i dont need to know abt ur gay problems

D : ull be hearing my problems if u dont talk to me

S : i hate u

—

C : How did you get my number?

D : called myself on it while u were in the shower last night

C : Why do you have my number?

D : dick pics?

C : We just settled for a hundred thousand why would I want your ‘dick pics’?

D : well you wanted my ass last night

C : That was different

D : yeah? Why?

C : One time only.

—

D : I am going to paint you in the whitest white

C : -frowny face-

D : come

D : jizz

D : spunk

C : You are awful and not funny.

D : im freaking adorable

D : and ur still sending me dick pics

C : I’m hanging up now.

D : you cant hang up texts

—

S : you slept with him?????

D : i am a weak man

S : why did he sleep with you???

D : you’ve seen my ass

S : pls dont remind me

—

D : Cas

D : Cas

D : Cas

D : so im in london

C : Why?

D : bored

D : not much to work on rn

D : going sightseeing

C : Did you really come here for a ‘booty call’?

D : i can hear that in your voice and its hilarious

D : u should call

D : guess what im wearing rn

C : Send me a pic.

D : you free?

C : Maybe

D : so i made the glitteriest glitter

D : and brought some 4 u

C : Why glitter, and pink?

D : srsly, have u met me

C : Unfortunately.

D : cmon babe lets make some art together

—

S : why is the wedding in chicago

D : were getting married at the bean

S : you really want to ruin your marriage before you actually get married

D : shut up

D : itll be great

—

C : Why am I marrying you?

D : bcause you have the hots for me

D : bcause i challenge u artistically

D : bcause you cant get enough of my pink

C : We are not getting married at the Cloud Gate

D : babe

D : your an angel and you take me to heaven

C : You are insufferable.

D : and yet you love me

C : Yes. I do.

C : -smiley face-


End file.
